This invention relates to providing a system for a portable magnetizer. More particularly this invention relates to providing a portable system for magnetizing batches of magnetizable sheets.
Magnetizing of magnetizable sheeting is either conducted during manufacture or in large production lines. When only a small batch of sheets needs magnetizing, it is inefficient to utilize large scale methods of magnetization. A high-volume production magnetizer is expensive and may take up too much space for the benefit of smaller scale, occasional use on-site. Likewise, taking a batch of sheets in to a high-volume production company for magnetization slows down production and consequently the high-volume production company charges increased fees. A system is needed to magnetize on-site, for less cost, in a portable and space saving manner.